justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Miss Understood
"Miss Understood" 'by ''Sammie ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer has blue and pink half-shaved hair, wears a black long sleeved cut-top with a black and white tie, and has a pink-and-black skirt and belt, black socks with pink stripes, and blue sneakers. Background The background is a rainy sky with a clock and a door that enters a sunny day. Random numbers (3, 9, 28, etc) also appear. At the hook it changes to a meadow with a golden sky and flowers. The door remains open throughout these two scenes. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both: Pull both of your hands inward and recline. Miss Understood GM.png|Both Gold Moves Misunderstoodgm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sweat Mashup Miss Understood has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers (No repeats): *'Miss Understood' (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Fine China (Extreme) (JD2014) *Beat Match Until I'm Blue (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *??? (JD2014) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *The Power (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Miss Understood ''is featured in the following Mashup: * [[Bailando|''Bailando]] (Let's Rock!) Captions Miss Understood ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Side of Sorrow Trivia *This is the second song by Sammie Libman on the series, after Some Catchin' Up To Do. *During the period of ''Just Dance 4 her name, as credited in Some Catchin' Up to Do, was Sammy. This has been proven as Sammy told her fans her artist name is Sammie. *When Sammie uploaded the video for this song, it said that it was made for ''Just Dance 2014''. (They recorded it at Ubisoft Publishing.) This is why the song is not very popular. *The dancer is made to dress differently and act differently, thus making her misunderstood. This is one of the most divided fanbase of the series. Some really like her outfit while others don't like it very much. *The dancer looks very similar to Avril Lavigne and Lucy from the game Subway Surfers. *The dancer looks similar to the Rock N Roll coach in Just Dance 2014. Some have believed that the two are the same coach, since they both represent a misunderstood girl with a rebel personality, but it's not as Ubisoft said they were different coaches. * Sammie did an event where she gave away a signed version of Just Dance 2014. * This is one of the few songs that has a music video when the artist was hired by Ubisoft; Dance All Nite and Make The Party (Don't Stop) also had one. * Sammie said on YouTube this was her last song on Just Dance, but stated that she would keep working with the same people. * In ''Just Dance 2015'', the avatar has makeup around her eye; this increases the resemblance between the avatar and the actual dancer. * There is a hidden gold move in the Mashup. When Wild Wild West Extreme coach is leaving the "floor", there is a gold move, but without effects and sounds. This is the first time it has occurred. It was probably an error of Ubisoft while they were fitting the routine to the rhythm. * Because of the makeup the dancers pupils can be seen on HD consoles (PS4, Xbox One and Wii U). * This song was written by Sammie and Imposs. Coincidentally, Imposs is featured in the same game with Feel So Right. * At the end, in Classic routine, the dancer turns gold, but this doesn't happen in the Mashup. * On Just Dance Unlimited, there is a glitch with this song; after playing the song, the avatar does not get unlocked. **This also occurs with Primadonna's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited, as the avatar does not get unlocked after playing it either. Gallery missunderstoodjd2014.jpg misunderstood.jpg|Miss Understood SJOP41 0be58c14 14.png|Miss Understood (Sweat Mashup) misunderstood_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-10-20-10-08-1.png 561607 661811573839055 1181126994 n.jpg Miss Understood.jpg|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 148.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar pictos-sprite (19).png|Pictograms missunderstoodemoopener.png missunderstoodemomenu.png Screenshot 2014-10-11 13.58.44.png|Sammy/Sammie's official confirmation of her name misunder.png|Extraction (Version 1) misunder2.png|Extraction (Version 2) Videos Sammie - Miss Understood - Official Video - Just Dance 2014 Sammie - Miss Understood Full Gameplay Just_Dance 2014 Choreography - 5* Stars-0 Just_Dance_-_Miss_Understood_by_Sammie_4*_Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited